I Came To Party
by SeeTheHalo
Summary: Bill and Tom Kaulitz are fifteen years old.  They get invited to a wild party—what happens while they're at it?  Mini-warning: contains twincest.


"Bill, come back here," Tom threw his arm around Bill's shoulders and dragged him to a room in the back.  
>"Get out, bitches!" Tom yelled, throwing a beer bottle on the floor.<br>The few people that were in the room scurried out, and Tom pushed Bill in.  
>"Whatcha wanna do, Tomi?" Bill giggled, jumping on the bed.<br>Tom locked the door and stumbled over to the bed. He pushed Bill back and slid off his pants.  
>"So you wanna play naughty?" Bill laughed and pulled off his underwear, along with his t-shirt.<br>Tom looked up at Bill with a sly grin on his face, and grabbed Bill's erect penis. He licked the tip and ran his hands over the inside of his brother's thighs.  
>"Is little Tomi scared to put the whole thing in his mouth?" Bill teased with a baby voice and threw his legs around Tom's back.<br>Tom laughed, opened up his mouth wide and shoved all he could fit of Bill's penis in his mouth. He licked up and down it and felt Bill getting harder by the second. Bill was laughing out of control. "Tom, Tom, stop! I wanna try something."  
>Tom took Bill's penis out of his mouth and sat up. Bill sat up and scooted closer to Tom, their faces a few inches away from each other in the dark room.<br>"What do you wanna try?" Tom smirked.  
>Bill bit his lip and smiled. "Take off your clothes first. All of them."<br>Tom obeyed his younger brother and undressed himself.  
>Bill grabbed Tom's face in his hands and kissed him. He licked Tom's lip and played around with his lip ring. Tom ran his hands all over Bill's body, and opened up his mouth. They licked each others tongues and around the inside of each others mouths. Bill grabbed on to Tom's penis and stroked it, getting him hard in no time. Tom moaned in to Bill's mouth.<br>Bill pulled away and panted. Tom licked his lips and pushed Bill back on the bed. He kissed Bill's neck and ran his fingers through his short spiked black hair.  
>"That tickles, Tomi," Bill laughed and crunched up his shoulder.<br>Tom smiled and licked his way over to Bills adam's apple. Bill moaned and ran his hands up and down Tom's back, down to his ass.  
>Tom smirked. "Hey Bill," he spoke into his brothers throat.<br>"Hmmm?" Bill giggled.  
>Tom got off Bill, "turn over."<br>"What?"  
>"Get on your stomach."<br>"Oh," Bill laughed and flipped over on to his stomach. "Why do you want me on my tummy, Tomi?"  
>Tom took both his hands and spread apart Bills ass cheeks.<br>"What are you doing?"  
>Tom grabbed his penis and shoved the tip in Bills ass.<br>"Ouch, Tomi!"  
>"You'll get used to it," Tom shoved himself as far as he could into Bill and started rocking his hips back and forth.<br>"Tom!" Bill screamed at the top of his lungs.  
>Tom couldn't tell if Bills scream was from pain or pleasure, but he continued his thrusting anyways. Soon Tom could tell Bill was liking it. Bill started moaning and giggling.<br>"Harder!" Bill dug his nails into the bed.  
>Tom smiled and obeyed his brother. He brought his face down to Bills tattoo on the back of his neck that he had just gotten last week and kissed it. He licked all around Bills neck, making Bill giggle more.<br>Bill clenched his fists together. "_Tom_!" He screamed as he came.  
>Tom smiled, "I knew you'd like this." He panted and took his penis out of Bill, rolling next to him on the bed. Bill hugged him, and threw his face into his chest.<br>"You know, Tomi…"  
>"What?" He ran his hands down Bills back.<br>"You never came," Bill smiled and reached his hand down to Tom's penis.  
>Bill rubbed it and ran his fingers over it. He took notice to the spots where Tom twitched a little bit, and rubbed those areas more. Bill smiled to himself, and slid down the bed.<br>"What are you doing?" Tom asked.  
>Bill smiled with lust up at Tom, and took his penis inside his mouth. He tried re-doing the things Tom had done earlier to him. Tom moaned and threw his arm over his face. His pelvis jerked into Bill's face, and he came into Bill's mouth.<br>Bill took his mouth off of Tom's dick, and swallowed the cum. Little drips of it ran down his mouth, and he tried his best to lick every inch of it off.  
>Bill hummed to himself, and plopped back down next to Tom. "So," Bill giggled. "What do we do now?"<br>Tom shrugged, and lightly pecked Bill's lips. That small peck turned into a huge, long make-out session.

* * *

><p>"My god," Tom groaned in the morning. He squinted his eyes shut and put his hand on his pounding forehead. '<em>What the fuck happened?'<br>_"Finally, one of you is up."  
>Tom opened his eyes to see a boy with long blond hair with black at the bottom.<br>"Who the fuck are you?" Tom asked.  
>"Strify. And why the fuck are you in my mothers bed?"<br>Tom blinked, trying to remember what happened last night, but nothing came to his mind.  
>Strify laughed. "Party last night. Your bassist invited you. Georg, I believe?"<br>Tom—finally—remembered what had happened last night. He remembered every single second with Bill perfectly. He started to get hard again just thinking about it.  
>"Well, are you just gonna lay there? My parents will be home at 6 PM."<br>Tom snapped out of it. "Um, what?"  
>"It's 5:39, my parents will be home at 6," Strify leaned against the door jam.<br>"Oh," Tom muttered.  
>Strify chuckled. "Get you and your brother dressed and get your asses out," and he left.<br>Tom got out of the bed and found his and Bill's clothes scattered around the room. After he was dressed, he shook Bill gently.  
>"Bill," he said.<br>"What?" Bill yawned.  
>"We gotta go."<br>Bill opened his eyes, and stretched as he yawned again. He got out of the messy bed and stood up.  
>"Oh," he mumbled as he noticed he didn't have clothes on.<br>Tom pointed to the pile of Bill's clothes that he had made. Bill walked over to it and put them on. "Why wasn't I…?"  
>Tom shrugged, and walked out of the room with Bill.<br>"Bye," Strify waved with a smirk on his face as they walked out.  
>The two of them walked out of the house, and started on their way home.<br>"Tom?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"…What happened last night?"


End file.
